Bluffington (reworked)
Bluffington will be the sophomore album and second major-*/.label record by Melanie Martinez. Melanie started working on this album in 2015 and finished it in early 2017. It was originally set to be released in the fall of 2017, however, it was then pushed back to January of 2018. It is currently expected to be released in early 2019. The standard version is set to have a total of 13 songs, and the deluxe edition will have 3. Melanie’s vocal range spans C#3-G6 Story Bluffington's concept is that it will be set in a town, and will be told from Cry Baby's perspective. According to Melanie, it will be Cry Baby stepping outside of her family life and love life and acting like a narrator for Bluffington. The title of the album is the name of a particular place in Cry Baby's town/neighborhood, and comes from the name of a town in an old Nickelodeon tv show called "Doug". Cry Baby will be introducing new characters, but she should appear on the album at some point. According to Melanie, she says "You’re not learning about her, you’re learning about the place that she’s in and her perspective". Tracklist # Strawberry Boy # Tonald Drump # Go Home # Cry Together # Paper People # Telling Tales # Honey Jar # I Scream # Bluffington # Another Man # Blossoming # The Wheels on the Bus # Drama Club Deluxe # Jimmy Tells # Silence Says # Unhappy Meal Scrapped Songs * Bloody Mary * Vinyl Plastic * Two-Faced * Time Flies * Guns Out * Hopscotch * Garden * Toy Chest * Lover Boy * Banana Well * Jack in the Box * Kindergarten Trivia * This will be Melanie's second visual album. * Melanie has said on Twitter that any rumors of titles, collaborations, or anything regarding this album are all fake. She has since deleted this tweet. * Melanie confirmed that none of her unreleased songs would be on Bluffington because the album "has too specific of a theme". * Melanie has stated that she will be experimenting with vintage squeak toys. * Melanie stated in an interview bluffington will be more hip-hop-like than her other music. * Melanie told a fan that bluffington will be much darker than her previous album. * Melanie confirmed that there would be a tour in 2019 to go along with bluffington. * Shows in this tour will have intermissions and choreography that will reflect bluffington's story. * Melanie once mentioned that it is possible something good finally happens to Cry Baby. * Melanie said that there would be a song flashing back to Tag, You're It. This was later confirmed to be "I Scream". * Melanie once responded to a fan on Instagram there won't be any collaborations on Bluffington. * Melanie has said that there will be a song about friends in school that didn't actually want a close connection at all. This song was later confirmed to be "Friendship Bracelets". * Melanie has also said there will be a song about how your mental health is important to maintain. This song was later confirmed to be "Class Clown". * The song about mental health was originally believed to be "Honey Jar", however, she later confirmed the song to be called "Class Clown". * Melanie said that bluffington is set in "a really bad place that we can all relate to". * Melanie stated that there will be a character whose name is a pun on Donald Trump. This was later confirmed to be a character and a song, and the name being "Tronald Dump". * Melanie said that she will produce a film that will accompany bluffington. * The film is going to be a musical and will replace the music videos. * The film will be a mixture of horror and drama. * It will be filmed in Europe throughout October. * According to an interview that G1 did with Melanie, she has already recorded the songs for her second album. * Michael Keenan confirmed Bluffington is complete. * Melanie said on Instagram that Bluffington has a completely different style of music from Cry Baby. * Melanie said on Twitter that Bluffington will have bonus tracks. * A song titled Banana Well was speculated to be a song for bluffington, however, Melanie later denied it. * In an interview with Coup De Main Magazine, Melanie mentioned that some characters will be portrayed with a "weird" low-pitched vocal version of her own voice. * There are currently three singles, however, there are 8 snippets and 8 unreleased songs. * Melanie martinez was planning to completely scrap this album after it was leaked on Amazon, however, she liked it too much so she decided to release it. * PIGGYBACK was originally written for the album, but she scrapped it for unknown reasons. * "Rolling Rink" was originally called "Go Home", however, the title was changed to "Home Time". The final name was then changed to "Rolling Rink". * "Friendship Bracelets" was originally called "Cry Together", but the title was changed to "Friends Forever". Later, she decided to change the final name to "Friendship Bracelets". Singles # 99 Cent Store - Melanie was hesitant at releasing this at first - however, she decided to release it as the first single for the album. It was released with good reviews. # Drama Club - She released this song as a 2nd response to Timothy Heller after her stand-alone single "PIGGYBACK". It recieved a lot of controversy, but it had good reviews. # Unhappy Meal - Melanie wrote this song about fast food making kids feel sick and throwing up, but they still come back to eat it. It had good reviews. Category:Albums